Crushin'
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Repost and preuel to my new story Road to Genkai's Wake(id: 1993485) Yuu KaiTou's out for Hiei's girl, who's Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabaras' childhood friend. Please R&R!
1. Crushin'

hi all, Kairi here and Quistis has somehow mystically disappeared, oh well, now i get to write things the way i want them to be writen--oh yeah, i don't own the yu yu hakusho! for those of you who are wondering, this is a repost because the first time i put this out they removed it because the rating was to low, i had 15 reviews, and yes, i am VERY pissed about the whole thing, oh well, read away!  
  
On the way to school, Yusuke and Keiko stopped by the manor on the hill, "Does Hiei really hang around this place?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yep, I saw him here a couple of days ago in the tree near Nozomi's (no-z-om-as in 'mom'-ey as in 'hey') room when I came over here to talk her parents into letting her attend public school instead of being home schooled for the rest of her life." Keiko replied.  
  
"So that's what this is all about, Hiei has CRUSH on her, doesn't he?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Good morning to you too detective." Hiei said from behind Yusuke.  
  
"Whoa!" Yusuke exclaimed turning around.  
  
"Hello Hiei, hello Kurama." Keiko smiled.  
  
"Hope you haven't forgotten about me either!" Botan called from above them.  
  
"Good morning Botan!" Keiko called shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Hey Botan, you mind gettin' down before somebody sees you, I mean it's not everyday people get to see a blue haired girl on a flying oar." Yusuke said.  
  
Botan frowned and landed, "And good morning to you too Yusuke." she replied. "Now where is Kuwabara, he's going to be late for school." Botan said putting her hands on her hips and looking around.  
  
"You guys!! Please don't leave, I had this wicked-awesome dream about Yukina and I must've slept in!!" Kuwabara called running up the street.  
  
Everyone turned to him, "Are you sure you just didn't break your bathroom mirror while you were looking in it, you know we'd find that excuse more believable." Hiei said.  
  
"Talk all you want shrimpy but that dream about Yukina's not gonna let you ruin my day." Kuwabara said, then turned to the manor. Kuwabara's face turned pale, "Um, you guys, somethin' tells me that we shouldn't be here." he said.  
  
"Calm down Kuwabara, we're waiting for a friend." Keiko said.  
  
"But we're all here, who else do we need?" he asked.  
  
Just then a blue figure came running down the manors walk. Hiei's eyes widened as he and the others watched Nozomi run down towards them. "Thanks for waiting Keiko, I'm sorry I took so long, this is my first day and..." her voice trailed off as she reached the front gate and her run slowly turned to a walk. She slowly opened the front gate, and looked around at all of the people in front of her house. "Um, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara who are these people?" she asked cautiously walking out of the gate and slowly closing it behind her. "Oh, this is Botan, Kurama and Hiei these are some other friends of Yusuke and mine, I hope you don't mind me bringing them along." Keiko apologized.  
  
Nozomi looked around and then smiled, "No, of course not, the more the merrier." she said.  
  
Hiei stared at Nozomi with astonishment as everyone started on their way to school, she had jet-black hair, blue eyes, and was a head shorter then he was, he was amazed to find someone that short. He watched as she, Botan and Keiko talked and how beautiful she was, then he tripped over the sidewalk-  
  
BOOM!  
  
Everyone quickly turned around, "Are you alright?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, I never thought you were so short that you would trip over some baby crack in the sidewalk Hiei." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei, and saw that he was actually embarrassed by one of Kuwabara's comments, "Hey knock it off Kuwabara." Yusuke said.  
  
"Huh? Who's side are you on Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked in shock.  
  
Hiei looked up at Yusuke, who just gave him a simple smile and walked behind everyone else with Hiei and Kurama. "Thank you Yusuke." Hiei started.  
  
"Hey no problem, but I've known Nozomi for a pretty long time, and she doesn't want some wimpy guy, she wants someone that will protect her and take care of her." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Yes Hiei, it was embarrassing for even me to watch you take that in front of the girl your in love with." Kurama agreed looking down at Hiei.  
  
"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei said walking slightly ahead of them 


	2. Yuu KaiTou

hi, it's Kairi again bringing you the next chapter in my new series for the yu yu hakusho--which by the way i don't own-- incase you all are wondering, this takes place after the first Dark Tournament, please R&R!  
  
The school was full of life as Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Kurama and Nozomi approached, "So this is what junior high is really like?" Nozomi asked, her eyes sparkling with joy.  
  
"Yes sir, Sarayashiki Public Junior High is as real as it gets!" Botan replied.  
  
"Wow, kids, and they're all my age." Nozomi started.  
  
"Don't get too excited, not everyone is what you see, these kids are bad to the bone." Keiko said.  
  
"Oh Keiko don't scare the girl home already." Botan teased, "But if you really want to know, Yusuke is actually the badest one of all." Botan whispered.  
  
"Not anymore." a young man with curly black hair and glasses said.  
  
"And who exactly is the badest?" Yusuke asked stepping in front of the girls.  
  
"We are shrimp bate!" just then four really tough looking muscular guys keep up behind him.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yuu Kaitou." the boy with glasses said bowing. "And you are, my sweet, what is your name?" he asked taking Nozomi's hand.  
  
"Um-m, Nozomi, Nozomi Nokisoxi." she said nervously.  
  
He kissed Nozomi's hand, straightened his glasses and said, "Until we meet again." and with that he and his 'goons' walked away towards the school.  
  
"Whoa, did you guys feel that, their spirit energy is off the charts." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes, I felt it as well, Yusuke, what do you suppose we do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I say you let ME chop his head off and rip off his limb's with my own two hands." Hiei said angrily.  
  
Everyone turned to him and looked at him in shock. "A-Are you serious?!" Nozomi asked fearfully.  
  
"U-Um, no, that was just a figure of speech." Hiei said hastily. Kurama looked to his small companion and smiled, in all his years he never thought he'd ever see Hiei acting goofy over a girl.  
  
Without warning the bell rang that let everyone know that the school was open, and they had 25 minutes to get to class. The girls and Kuwabara walked ahead, but Yusuke and Kurama held Hiei back, "What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Listen, we're gonna try to stay out of your way so you and Nozomi can talk to each other, you know, for the first time, it might actually lead to something." Yusuke started.  
  
"I don't need your help detective, and I don't care about Nozomi in any way, shape or form." he said walking ahead.  
  
"Hiei wait, we all know about your feelings for Nozomi, please, just talk to her." Kurama said stopping him.  
  
Hiei looked to the red-headed rouge, "sigh alright, I'll talk to her." Hiei said. Kurama and Yusuke smile at each other in triumph as Hiei walked inside the building.  
  
Nozomi sat under the large tree in the court yard during lunch writing poetry in her little pink book as she always did. Hiei sat in a tree that overlooked where she was sitting, "(Maybe she just wants to be alone...)" he thought. Suddenly, the branch Hiei was standing on broke and he fell. CRUNCH! Nozomi hurried over to where Hiei was.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked helping him to his feet. Hiei dusted off his school uniform.  
  
"I'm fine." he said coolly and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"But your face, it's bleeding." she said gently placing her finger tips around the wound.  
  
Hiei's face reddened, "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." he said looking away from her.  
  
Nozomi dug into her pocket and pulled out a band aid and a small plastic container, "Now sit down so I can see what I'm doing." she commanded.  
  
Still looking away, Hiei coolly sat down, "Now this is going to sting a bit." she said rubbing his cheek with a antibiotic wipe.  
  
"No it won't, nothing ever hurts me." he replied.  
  
"Calm down tough guy", she said wiping his cheek, Hiei winced, "There you go, good as new." she said placing the band aid on his cheek.  
  
"...Thanks..." Hiei said.  
  
"You're welcome." she smiled, Hiei's eyes wandered over to see Nozomi's face, her beautiful smile.  
  
Then he stood up, and so did she, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." he said.  
  
"Yeah, around." she replied, an awkward silence that passed. Then Hiei looked at Nozomi, to see that she had been staring at him the hole time.  
  
"W-What is it?" he asked trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Nothing." she simply said, "I just wish you'd act more appreciative towards me, after all, I did help you out." she reminded him.  
  
Hiei turned to her completely, "So what do you want?" he asked, hoping she would say 'you'.  
  
Then, without warning Nozomi hugged him, "You know, you remind me a lot of my big brother, Billy, before he..." Nozomi's voice trailed off.  
  
"Before what?" he asked.  
  
"He died, trying to protect me." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, how did it happen?" Hiei asked. But before Nozomi could answer, there were screams coming from the school.  
  
"Oh no!" Nozomi said hugging him tighter, "They're here, I knew it was a bad idea to come out of the house." she said shivering.  
  
"What do you mean, do you know 'them'?" Hiei asked, taking Nozomi into his arms.  
  
"Yes, they're the one's that killed my brother, because they were coming after me." she replied.  
  
"Hold on tight." Hiei said.  
  
"What-" but before she could finish her sentence, Hiei scooped her up and jumped into the nearest, highest tree branch. "W-What?!" Nozomi started.  
  
"Shhh, they'll hear you, just be quite, for now." he said.  
  
"Alright." she nodded, holding on to Hiei even more. "(Wow! I can't believe this is happening, I'm holding the girl of my dreams in my arms!!! I can't wait to tell Kurama!!!)" Hiei thought, keeping a solemn expression.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Hiei looked over to the school.  
  
"Yusuke?" he started.  
  
"What, what's going on?" Nozomi asked.  
  
"Hold on." he said as the disappeared to the school. In the school yard Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were fighting off monsters.  
  
Hiei landed behind Yusuke, "Good you're here." Yusuke said punching a monster away from him, "Is Nozomi safe?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Nozomi nodded.  
  
"Good, Hiei, take her to Botan, we've got another case on our hands." Yusuke said. 


	3. Yuu's Threat

hi, i'm Kairi and i'm adding more to my fic about the yu yu hakusho--which by the way i don't own--and i hope you guys really like it, please R&R!  
  
Hiei dashed down the halls of Sarayashiki Junior High with Nozomi still in his arms, "Um, when Yusuke said that you guys have another 'case' on your hands, what did he mean?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing, but if you really have to know, we kind of work for this guy and he gives us these cases to solve." Hiei started.  
  
"So you're a detective?" she asked.  
  
Hiei winced at that question, he had hated Yusuke because he was the spirit detective of the earth, and he ruined his plans to rule the spirit world, "Um, I guess." he said sheepishly.  
  
"But you guys are barely even old enough to work, I mean who would give Yusuke a case to solve, some kind of naive little toddler?!" Nozomi laughed.  
  
"(You'd be surprised)" Hiei thought.  
  
"Hey Hiei, over here!" Botan called waving her arms, she was in the doorway of the nearest classroom, "Hurry! There are monsters behind you!" she called.  
  
Hiei looked back to see a great deal of the monsters that were outside were following them. "Hurry, they're getting closer!" Nozomi shrieked, Hiei held on tightly to her as he ducked into the classroom Botan and Keiko were in. "Oh no, I knew I shouldn't've come out of the house." she said.  
  
Hiei put her down, "What's going on exactly." Hiei asked, "Why are they after you?".  
  
Nozomi's eyes welled with tears as she began to slide on the wall, down to the floor. "Theyhick they've always been after me. Ever since I was little they haunted me relentlessly, and though I don't know where they come from I only know that they want to kill me. They're the same ones that killed my brother and they haven't left me alone since, the only place they don't come after me is in my house, that's why I've been home-schooled all this time, so they couldn't get me." she sobbed. There was a loud banging on the door that stopped her cries, Botan went over to open it. "No, don't let them in here, what on earth are you doing?!" Nozomi asked violently pulling Botan's hands away from the door knob.  
  
"Hey what's going on in there?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's Yusuke sweetie, you're going to be alright." Botan said.  
  
Botan opened the door and Yusuke poked his head in, "Hey Hiei, we've gotta talk." he said motioning Hiei to leave the room, and he left.  
  
Nozomi turned to Botan, "Botan, how did you know Yusuke was at the door, it could've been Kuwabara or Kurama, or even a monster." she began.  
  
"Well, um, for starters, monsters don't knock, they kill, and as far as me knowing it was Yusuke, it was probably just a lucky guess." she shrugged.  
  
"Oh, why does Hiei wear that band around his forehead? Is he a gangster or something?" Nozomi asked.  
  
"No of course not!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"OK so here's the deal, there are these monsters goin' around killin' people, and Koenma said they've almost taken over the entire city as it is, and it hasn't even been a day yet." Yusuke started.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Hiei asked,  
  
"We have to find where they're coming from and stop them, somewhere where there's lots of spirit energy would probably be the best place to start." Kurama replied.  
  
"I felt lots of spirit energy by your girlfriends' house Hiei." Kuwabara teased, but Hiei simply looked away and smiled.  
  
All of the boys crowded around him, "I've never seen you smile like that Hiei, do you know something, is there something we don't know?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, the idiots right for once." Hiei started.  
  
"About what?!" Yusuke asked grinning.  
  
"Well, if you all really must know, she is kind of my girlfriend." he said.  
  
"FOR REAL?!" Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara asked in unison.  
  
Hiei nodded, "Whoa, how did a shrimp like you go from rags to riches faster then those monsters took over this city?!" Kuwabara asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't like her for her money you idiot, and she's shorter then I am, how could she not resist me?" Hiei asked coolly slicking back his hair.  
  
"So, now we've just gotta get Kurama a girlfriend now." Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama's face reddened, "No, really, that isn't necessary." he smiled.  
  
"Come on, how about Botan, she's pretty hot." Yusuke said nudging Kurama with his elbow.  
  
"No really, it's not necessary." Kurama replied dully.  
  
"Oh come on, she's not that bad, sure she talks too much, but look at the girl, she's cute and she has a rack!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Urameshi, does Keiko know that you look at Botan in that way?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"(BUSTED!) Shut up Kuwabara, that isn't important right now, the important thing is that there are thousands of monsters out there killing people!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we should get the girls and head back to Nozomi's house." Kuwabara started, "And oh yeah Hiei, if she doesn't know that she's your girlfriend, then I'm pretty sure she's not." he finished. Hiei's face reddened.  
  
"Girls, is that the topic of discussion?" Yuu Katiou asked(with his posse of thugs with him of course).  
  
"Who invited you losers?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I've actually come to see my darling Nozomi, I heard from certain sources that she was here, now if you Neanderthals would excuse me." Yuu Katiou started, making his way to the door, but Hiei slammed his hand on the wall in front of him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." he said.  
  
"You plannin' on stoppin' us short-stuff?" one of Yuu Katiou's goons asked.  
  
"That's right." Hiei replied, his Gigune eye glowing. "You know I think it would be a shame if Nozomi found out that you had that, and that you were a demon, don't you? I mean from the way she was shrieking, it sounds like she despises creatures of those sorts, wouldn't you agree Hiei?" Yuu asked. Hiei's eyes widened as his hand slowly slid down the wall and returned to his sides. "So glad that you understand, you see Nozomi and I were meant to be, it was both our destines, but I'll be sure to give you a wedding invitation, that is if you live ling enough." Yuu said as he and his posse walked into the classroom, from the outside the boys could hear Yuu asking Nozomi questions about how she was feeling, if she were okay, and if she needed anything.  
  
Hiei bawled his fists, as his eyes began to burn from the tears welling inside of them, then he closed his eyes and cried silently holding his head down. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara walked over to Hiei, "Hey man, are you just gonna let that four-eyed freak do this to you?" Yusuke asked. However, Hiei didn't reply, he just slowly began to shack, as tears fell onto the floor. 


	4. Goodbye love

hey everybody, it's kairi and quistis and we're here to bring you the next part of our spin on the yu yu hakusho, which i can finally proudly say(even without sobbing) that i don't own! please R&R!  
  
Tears slid down the sides of Hiei's face, his fists were balled and he was shaking all over.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara said in unison walking over to him.  
  
"It's not fair." he began, still looking down, "Why, she was the only person I've ever truly cared about why this, why so suddenly?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"Hey man don't worry, we'll mess up that four-eyed freak, don't you worry." Yusuke said.  
  
"It won't matter, even if we get him out of here, what if he tells her before then, I'm so stupid." Hiei concluded.  
  
Just then the door opened and the girls walked out, Nozomi turned to Hiei and her face lit up.  
  
"Oh Hiei, I was so scared!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright too." he said hugging her back.  
  
Then Yuu Kaitou stepped out and glared at Hiei, who then let go of Nozomi, "I've gotta go." he said removing her arms from around his neck, then he began to walk away.  
  
"Hiei wait, I don't understand!" she said as she started to chase after him, but then Yuu Kaitou grabbed her shoulder and she stopped.  
  
"If he says he waits to go, you should just let him go." he began causally.  
  
"But he's acting so strange, I need to see if he's okay." she said attempting yet again to leave, but Yuu Kaitou stopped her.  
  
"You know how shady guys like him can be, he's obviously a loner, we should just leave him to his own business." he replied. "Now then, how about we go and get some ice cream on me." he continued and with that he took her under his arm and led her down the hall.  
  
"Why isn't Hiei going after Yuu and Nozomi?" Botan asked. "I thought Hiei had the hots for her for sure."  
  
"That Yuu Kaitou jerk threatened to tell Nozomi that Hiei was a demon if Hiei didn't let him have her." Yusuke replied.  
  
"What a jerk." Botan said folding her arms.  
  
"Well we have no time to waste, we've must find Hiei so he can help us out, those monsters out there are trying to take over the city, and if we leave Yuu Kaitou and Nozomi alone, those monsters will no doubt kill her." Kurama began.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason they seem to be after her." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why?" Keiko asked.  
  
"We don't exactly know yet." Kurama replied.  
  
"But hey you guys," Kuwabara started. "Wouldn't it be best to leave Nozomi with Yuu Kaitou, I mean sure he's a jerk, but his goons are almost as powerful as we are, and Yuu Kaitou would definitely have them protect her."  
  
"That's right, he would." Keiko said.  
  
"Good thinking Kuwabara!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"You guys high-tall it outta here, we'll stop those monsters." Yusuke said, and with that he and the boys dashed off.  
  
"Be careful Yusuke!" Keiko called after them.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be just fine." Botan said putting her hands on Keiko's shoulders.  
  
Hiei sat under Nozomi's tree outside, touching the bandage she had put on him earlier.  
  
"Nozomi." he started, but before he could go on he saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama coming, so he quickly pulled himself back together and then he stood up.  
  
"Hey man, don't worry, she's in good hands." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei didn't reply immediately, "Let's just go already, wasn't there some case Koenma wanted us to solve?" Hiei asked putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Since when are you so eager to do something for Koenma?" Yusuke laughed. "I thought you hated his guts!"  
  
"Can we please just go?" Hiei asked getting annoying.  
  
"Alright, alright let's go then, Nozomi's house is the destination, you got that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei winced, "I got it." and the boys headed back to the giant manor on the hill.  
  
Keiko picked up her briefcase as she and Botan began to leave to go to her house. Her mind raced as she and Botan walked down the street, it was full of millions of questions: Was Yusuke going to be alright, would he even come back to her, was he going to get lost? Keiko sighed.  
  
"Botan, tell me the truth, will Yusuke be alright?" she asked finally.  
  
"Well dear, I'll be as truthful as I can, to tell you the truth no one really knows if they'll be alright, but Yusuke certainly does have a history of pulling things off, I'm sure they'll all be fine." she replied.  
  
"Oh Yusuke." Keiko said sadly. "You'll keep you promise, won't you?" she asked looking up at the cerulean sky.  
  
The boys ran up to the manors gateway entrance. "Oh man," Kuwabara began, "this place is givin' off some creepy vibes, are you guys sure you wanna go inside?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well I'm not about stand out here and debate the whole thing!" Yusuke counter, then he jumped over the gate and ran up the tar driveway.  
  
Hiei smiled, "That's more like it." then he followed too.  
  
Without a word Kurama followed as well. "Wait you guys, don't leave me!" Kuwabara called opening the gate and running up the driveway after them. 


	5. Past Reflections

hey everybody! it's kairi bringing you the next part to my spin on the yu yu hakusho(which I don't own)! ok, last time yusuke, kurama, kuwabara and hiei had all went to nozomi's house for their case to investigate because it was crawling with demon spirit energy, so here we go!!!  
  
disclaimer: WAH! I don't own the yu yu hakusho!!!! WAH!!  
  
Yusuke went up to the front door and jiggled the handle, "It's locked!" he said pulling on it even more.  
  
Hiei looked up to the tree near Nozomi's room, "I know a quicker way in." he said.  
  
"You mean your crazy-stalker way in?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei sweat-dropped, "Will you shut up, do you wanna get in or not?!" he asked obviously embarassed.  
  
"Stop flirting you two and let's go!" Yusuke said running to the side of the house where Nozomi's window was, Kurama followed, then Hiei, and as usual Kuwabara was last.  
  
"Wait for me!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, someone might here us and call truancy officers on us!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
The four boys looked up at the large tree, and Hiei began to go into a trance.  
  
Hiei's Trance: Nozomi sat in the her tree sewing silently as the birds surrounded her and began to sing. Hiei watched from a far as usual, it was a hot summer day, before school and Hiei was watching her in fascination, then he dashed off of the roof of her house and into the tree branch and sat like a dog, staring at her. The branch was thick and strong so it didn't move at all, it was as if he were invisible to her, as if he weren't even real. But the birds noticed and they flew away, that caused her to look around.  
  
"Birds?! Where are you all going?!" she had asked then as she laid eyes on Hiei for the first time she gasped, her eyes full of terror as they stared deep into each other's souls. She slowly put her sewing to the side and extended her hand to Hiei, "Hello, my name is Nozomi, what's yours?" she asked smiling at him warmly. He looked at her in amazement, then to her hand, and then jumped away, back to the roof, back to his place to watch her from a distance to admire her.  
  
Present: "Hey, Hiei, what's wrong, do you see something in the tree's?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei shook his head, "No, just some birds." he said.  
  
"OK let's go you guys!" Yusuke exclaimed as he and the other boys hopped up the large tree branches to Nozomi's room.  
  
Hiei opened the window, "She always leaves it unlocked." he said quietly.  
  
"Hiei, you can wait out here if you want." Yusuke said.  
  
"For what?! I'm a spirit detective too ya know and this is our case, so let's just get this over with!" he said extremely annoyed.  
  
Keiko opened the door to her room and let Botan in, "So this is where Yusuke went to give you that message." Botan said looking around in amazement at all the teddy bears and books.  
  
"Yusuke..." Keiko sighed and sat down on her bed, "Oh Botan, when will all this madness end, when will we all be able to live in peace, like we used to?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Oh Keiko, you know as well as I do that Yusuke lives for this kind of stuff and that if everything was back to normal he'd just be ditchin' classes and smoking again, and I'm sure you don't want that, besides, we've become such good friends, all of us and I'm sure you like all these crazy cases just as much as Yusuke when you're involved!" Botan teased coming down to sit next to her.  
  
Keiko let herself fall back on her bed, then she sighed, "I know my options about how my life goes right now are limited, but I just want him to be safe, and not ripped apart by demons! Oh Botan, I'm so confused!" she said smothering herself with a pink pillow with a pink and white panda on top.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright, don't you worry." Botan said.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara climbed through Nozomi's window, Hiei sniffed the air, "Her scent is all around us." he said.  
  
"Geez Hiei do you sniff this girl at night or something?!" Kuwabara asked, but Hiei wasn't paying attention, as he became lost in another trance.  
  
Trance: It was a humid night and Hiei was burning up as he sat in Nozomi's tree, looking into her room, it was black and empty, he had heard cars leave earlier so he thought she had left, so he went in. The cool air-conditioning wisped past him as he looked around in the darkness, the only light he had was from the street light, so it was very dim. He looked over to the bed and saw that it was empty, so he slid in under the covers(it suddenly became cold from the A/C). Then from the far side of the bed he heard sobs, he slowly inched over to see that it was Nozomi and that she was crying, but thankfully she was still sleeping.  
  
"Oh mom, oh dad, I don't want to be alone tonight, please, please don't go...I'm begging you!" she exclaimed rolling over onto Hiei, her large cold tears skunk threw his Carolina blue shirt as she hugged and her facial expression began to change as she began to hold him tighter, "Mystery Boy, is that you?!" she asked touching his face, her soft finger tips brushed his lips.  
  
"Yes Nozomi," he began holding her fingers, "It's me." he said softly and finally relaxing in the bed.  
  
"Please, don't go, my mom and dad are leaving me again, and ever since I was little I never liked being in this house alone, please don't leave me." she said holding his hand.  
  
"No, I'd never leave you, I'll protect you always Nozomi, always." he replied slightly squeezing her hand back.  
  
"Please Mystery Boy, tell me who you are, will I ever see you again?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you my name, but, maybe, someday, if we're lucky." he said.  
  
With that Nozomi grunted and rolled over to the other side of the bed again. Hiei jumped out of the bed, opened the window and leapt out of the window.  
  
The next afternoon Nozomi dreamily looked out the window that Hiei had left open, "Oh dream boy, I will see you again, I will, even if I have to wait forever, I will, I'd wait a life-time for you." she said as Hiei watched her from the roof.  
  
Present: "Hey Hiei!" Yusuke said interrupting Hiei's trance.  
  
"What?--Oh, nothing, let's just go." he said and the boys through the house. 


	6. Past Reflections Part ll

hey everybody this is kairi bringing you the next part of my yu yu hakusho fic, which I don't own(sigh), well, anyway this is part 2 of chapter 5, even though it's classified as chapter 6, so read away!  
  
"We'll have two vanilla sundae's please!" Yuu KaiTou told the cashier.  
  
"That'll be 10,000 yen please." she replied. Yuu KaiTou handed her the money, the woman noticed that Nozomi wasn't going to pay for any of them. "Say, this really isn't any of my business, but are you two an item?" she asked.  
  
Yuu KaiTou laughed out loud and began to turn red, "Well I guess you could say that!" he replied continuing to laughing, but Nozomi just took her sundae and left the counter to set at a table by the window and began to eat her sundae. Yuu KaiTou turned even redder, "That's my girl, she really doesn't like to discus our relationship in public." he said and with that he ran over to join Nozomi. "You know you really made me look like a fool, that Hiei character must really be rubbing off on you." he started.  
  
"Well there's no since in telling that lady lies about us, we're just friends Yuu." she replied without looking up from her ice cream.  
  
Yuu KaiTou stared down at her angrily and decided to sit across from Nozomi, "You should really be more grateful to me ya know, I mean now that Hiei's dumped you there's really no place for you in his clique." Yuu KaiTou began.  
  
"We never went out, and I'm here because I basically didn't have a choice in the matter, Hiei and his friends are busy, so I just came with you." she replied.  
  
"So then why aren't your other friends here, the brunette and the girl with blue hair?" he asked, but Nozomi didn't answer, she just kept eating her ice cream. Now Yuu KaiTou was so mad that he was shacking and clutching his metal spoon so hard that his knuckles began to turn white, then he waited for the woman at the register to be out of ear-shot. The cashier finally went into the back and since they were the only two people there(Yuu KaiTou's goons scared everyone else away), he reached up and grabbed Nozomi by the wrist.  
  
"Ouch! Let me go you're hurting me!" she exclaimed in agony trying to remove his grip, but he only held on tighter.  
  
"Listen to me you ungrateful wench, you will behave and you will not treat like I'm just some stranger off the street, you are MINE now, do you understand me?! That's how it is and that's how it always will be!" he whispered and with that he forced her back into her seat with her wrist and let go.  
  
With tears streaming from he eyes Nozomi tried to misuse her reddened wrist, "Now the cashier is coming back, eat your damn ice cream with a smile on your rude little face and after ward we're going shopping, now straighten up your act!" he whispered angrily and began to eat his ice cream.  
  
With tears still streaming from her face Nozomi picked up the spoon put on a crumpled smile and began to eat her ice cream.  
  
Botan looked around Keiko's room at all the pretty animals and pictures she had nicely put in picture frames. Keiko still had the pillow over her head so Botan decided to get up and look at the one on Keiko's desk. Botan picked up the picture and gasped, "(It's us,)" she began, "(At the Dark Tournament, our champion picture.)" she thought. "(So Keiko really is friends with all of us, she isn't just here for Yusuke.)" Botan put down the picture and sat down again by Keiko. "Hey sweetie, how about we go and get some ice cream, on me?" Botan asked.  
  
"OK," Keiko began, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
Botan pulled the pillow off of Keiko's head and helped her up from the bed, "Come on, let's get going before they close, I have a feeling we'll be there for a while." Botan said as Keiko got up.  
  
Keiko smiled at Botan, "Thanks for always looking out for me Botan, I really appreciate it." she said.  
  
"Oooh don't get all mushy on me now, what happened to the hard-core Keiko that I used to know?" Botan teased.  
  
Keiko giggled, and then the two left her room.  
  
Yusuke and the boys walked downstairs into the living room which was covered in blue furniture and wallpaper, "Geez her parents sure are neat-freaks." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Sure are, hey, can you sense anything in here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, not in here, there's some ghosts in here but they're really passive-aggressive, they're just sitting around." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, it's like they're waiting for something to come, or like they're guarding something." he said.  
  
"Guarding something? Do you think that they could be protecting Nozomi, maybe that's why those monsters don't come near the house." Kurama said.  
  
"Nah, I'd say that Hiei's got the whole protecting Nozomi thing down already." Kuwabara chuckled.  
  
"Do you WANT to die?!!" Hiei asked grabbing Kuwabara by the caller and pushing him up against the wall.  
  
"You guys cool it alright, we're here on business, not to pick fights with each other." Yusuke scolded.  
  
Hiei let go of Kuwabara and went back to his original spot. "Hey, I think I'm startin' to get the hang of this team-leader thing." Yusuke said to Kurama, who replied with a smile, "OK Kuwabara, start leadin' us around the house, maybe you'll feel something in another room." Yusuke said, and so the boys began their search. 


	7. Date with Doom

hey everyone it's kairi again bringing you the next part about MY YYH spin, which I don't own--sigh--well, read away!  
  
Yuu KaiTou dropped his spoon into his empty bowl, "Boy was that good!" he exclaimed, "Now how about we go shopping huh?" he asked as if nothing were wrong.  
  
Nozomi stared at him, her eyes reddened and puffy from crying, full of hate and anger. Yuu KaiTou looked at her, "Don't make me hurt you Nozomi." he muttered, which made her look down at her wrist which was still quite red from earlier. "Come on honey," he said gently grabbing her chin, "I'll make you all better with a new dress or two, so how about a kiss?" he asked.  
  
That made Nozomi look up, her eyes full of fear as he closed his eyes and started to come on close to her with his eyes closed making a kissing face, then Botan and Keiko walked in, Nozomi turned to them from her seat, "Keiko, Botan, over here!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yuu KaiTou stopped, let go of Nozomi's chin and sat back in his seat, "I hope you didn't make any calls." he said under his breath then he looked up at Nozomi who was over talking to Keiko and Botan, Yuu KaiTou sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh Keiko, Botan, you guys have to get me out of here!!" Nozomi pleaded.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Oh where do I start?! There's just so much wrong going on here!" Nozomi began.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuu KaiTou asked coming from behind Nozomi.  
  
"Nothing that you should worry about." Botan hissed.  
  
Yuu KaiTou shot Botan an evil look, "Come on Nozomi, let's go." Yuu KaiTou said grabbing her arm.  
  
"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
Nozomi looked at Keiko, then shook her head, "Huh?" Keiko looked down at Nozomi to see that her eyes were turning red and puffy, so Keiko dropped the effort of trying to help, it obviously wasn't going to work.  
  
Yuu KaiTou led Nozomi out of the ice cream shop, and as they were walking out Nozomi mouthed, "Help me..."  
  
Kuwabara led Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei into the kitchen, "Man, I don't get it, the ghosts in here aren't doing anything either." Kuwabara said.  
  
"So maybe my hunch was correct." Kurama said.  
  
"Come on, let's just keep searching--" Yusuke and the others stopped as they passed a door in the kitchen. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels that." Yusuke said looking at the door.  
  
The boys surrounded the door, "Such power." Hiei started.  
  
"Yes, it feels very old though, and it's overflowing with knowledge." Kurama added.  
  
"So what's down there?" Yusuke asked, "Please just say it's a basement." Yusuke continued.  
  
"It's highly doubtful." Kurama said, for a while the boys looked at the door in wonder, then they heard the front door open and then two voices, a man and a woman laughing.  
  
"Her parents are here!" Yusuke whispered.  
  
"So where should we go?!" Kuwabara whispered.  
  
"I know another up to Nozomi's room, we can go out her window and leave before her parents realize that we're here." Hiei whispered.  
  
"We'd better not waste anymore time, let's go." Kurama said, and with that the boys followed Hiei out of the kitchen and into the hallway.  
  
"Hey, we're right in front of the living room!" Kuwabara whispered.  
  
"Quite you fool!" Hiei whispered, "They're upstairs now come on!" Hiei commanded, and the boys followed him up to Nozomi's room.  
  
When the boys got to the top of the stairs Yusuke looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming, "We're all set!" Yusuke whispered.  
  
The boys tip-toed their way slowly towards Nozomi's room and when they got there they heard a flushing noise. "What was that?!" Kuwabara asked, then they heard a door open. "Someone's coming!" he exclaimed. Hiei hurriedly pushed the door open, went in and slammed it behind all the boys.  
  
Mr.Nokisoxi looked over to Nozomi's room, then walked over and knocked on the door, "Nozomi honey is that you?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama all nervously watched the door from Nozomi's bed, "Now what?" Kuwabara whispered, "If he finds us we're dead." he whispered.  
  
"Just don't respond, Nozomi is still mad at her parents for leaving her alone for so long, they just got back from a trip that was three weeks ago." Hiei replied.  
  
"Wow, really, how do you know?" Yusuke asked, but Hiei didn't respond.  
  
"Well honey if you're in the mood, dinner will be ready in about an hour, your mom's making lobster tonight, we'll catch up then OK, your mother and I have about a million e-mails we need to respond to." he said, and then he left.  
  
"That was close." Yusuke said as he and the others got out of the bed and headed for her window.  
  
Hiei opened, "It was well worth it." he said.  
  
"Yeah since you got the grand tour of Nozomi's house." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Hmph," Hiei began, "This isn't my first time here." he said and hopped out the window onto the large branch. Hiei looked over to Nozomi's pool, which glistened as the sun shone down on it, and he began to remember when he first went all the way in.  
  
Memory: Hiei watched Nozomi as she planted flowers in the garden in front of the house, he was in the tree, the same branch that was by her window. She was wearing a bonnet with white shorts and a yellow spaghetti-string halter-top that showed a great portion of her stomach. She sat back for a while, took off her working glove and wiped her forehead off, then looked around and saw Hiei in the tree, and even from there he could see the exact expression on her face, it was so overcome by joy as she got up and ran over to the tree, Hiei jumped down.  
  
"Hey there." she said taking off her bonnet and that's when Hiei finally saw her full height, he expected her to be taller, but she was only about 4'8''.  
  
"Hey." he said, obviously sweating from the heat.  
  
"You look so tired, you must be really hot under those clothes." she said.  
  
Hiei didn't reply.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea, come with me." she exclaimed taking his hand and running with him to the front porch, then she stopped, opened the door, took his hand and ran in.  
  
The air-conditioning whizzed past Hiei like it did the time before, "You know at the beginning of the summer, when you came into my room, you left the window open." she started.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just really hot outside, and I didn't want to go home, so--"  
  
Nozomi cut him off, "Whoa, I don't have a problem with it, it's just that you came at the end of May, it's been a whole MONTH since I've seen you, and you still haven't told me your name." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't." he said.  
  
"Oh, well you wouldn't mind staying with me a while would you? My parents are away, and they won't be back for two weeks, and I hate being here alone, so could you?" she asked innocently.  
  
"My mother's isn't going to be very happy about this." he began, "She'd kill me." he said.  
  
"Then why don't we die together?" she asked.  
  
Hiei smiled, "I guess I could stay a while, but no more than four days." he said.  
  
"Then four days it is, I just don't want to be alone." she said, and took his hand.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	8. Date with Doom Part ll

ok you guys have been really patient and I'm sure you guys want to know what's going to happen, I don't own the yu yu hakusho, but I hope to collaborate with them one day(who doesn't?!!) so, here we go!!  
  
Hiei blushed as Nozomi smiled at him, their fingers laced together. "You don't have to be scared, I won't bite you." she giggled, her blue eyes beaming at him.  
  
Hiei swallowed hard, "I'm not scared." he said.  
  
"You're so tough, you know that? I know that your nervous, I can feel it though my trembling." she said. They both giggled and looked down at their hands.  
  
Hiei looked at her, but she was still looking away, "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he asked.  
  
Nozomi looked up at him in shook, "I think you're beautiful too--I mean--handsome..." she said, her voice trailing off as she looked into his eyes. "Your eyes," she began, "they're like big beautiful rubies, shinny and wondrous." she said. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Then without warning Hiei went in and kissed her, she looked at him and then she hugged him, their lips touching, it was as if they were becoming one, and she never wanted him to let go of her, she never wanted to be lonely again.  
  
Hiei finally let go and gazed into her face, she was blushing, and her eyes were gleaming. "Please never leave me alone again, please." she pleaded softly.  
  
Hiei licked the cherry lip-gloss off his lips, "I'll have to be gone sometimes, but, you can trust that I'll always be watching over you." he said, wiping her bangs away from her diamond blue eyes.  
  
Nozomi looked at him, her eyes lined with tears and then she hugged him and began to sob. Hiei held her though as she buried her face into his chest, "Thank you, thank you!" she repeated, her voice muffled, as Hiei rubbed her head and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
Present: Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were already down the tree and were staring at Hiei as he watched the pool, "Hiei really likes her doesn't he?" Yusuke asked softly.  
  
"Yes, he does, very much." Kurama replied.  
  
"Well then we'd better hurry up and report what we saw to Koenma so we can hurry up and get Nozomi back from that Yuu KaiTou guy then!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's right, Yuu KaiTou took Nozomi, and what he's probably trying to do to her now doesn't sound pleasant." Kurama said as Hiei finally jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Come on," Hiei began, "We've gotta tell Koenma what we saw." he said. "(Nozomi, I know you're probably scared right now, but just hold on.)" Hiei thought.  
  
Yuu KaiTou led Nozomi out to his limo, "You first my sweet." he said bowing to let her know that she could go in.  
  
"No, that's alright, you can go." she said, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Get in." Yuu KaiTou commanded darkly, shooting Nozomi an angry look.  
  
Nozomi looked at him in fear, then nodded and went in.  
  
Yuu KaiTou followed her, "See," he said getting in, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked kissing her cheek, but Nozomi just sat still, petrified by fear, she knew that if she tried to rebel against him that he'd just hurt her, maybe even kill her.  
  
As the limo pulled out of the parking lot Keiko and Botan watched from the counter in confusion, "I just don't get, why would Nozomi willingly leave with Yuu KaiTou and then ask for our help?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she seemed more scared than willing, maybe he's done something to her Botan, something bad." Keiko figured.  
  
"Maybe." Botan said looking after the limo.  
  
The cashier--who had been rudely ease dropping--walked over to them, "Do you mean that young girl and her boyfriend who were just here a second ago?" she asked.  
  
"Her boyfriend?!" Keiko started angrily.  
  
"That slime-ball is NOT her boyfriend!!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"But he said so himself, and when he did she didn't complain." the cashier replied.  
  
"Are you serious?" Keiko asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, but it's probably just because he's taking her to the mall now, it must be their first date, isn't that cute?" the cashier asked. "Why I remember when I went on my first date." she started.  
  
"We don't want to here your life story we just want know which mall those two went to that girl is in serious danger!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph!" the cashier grunted, "If you really must know they went to the mall on 85th street!" the cashier hissed.  
  
Keiko and Botan looked at each other, nodded, then ran out the door, "How rude!" the cashier said after they left.  
  
"Hm, that's very interesting Yusuke." Koenma--infant--said.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, since her parents are there you obviously can't patrol the house, but just keep and I out OK, but you have to find Nozomi at once, if Kurama's hunch about the ghosts protecting her is correct then we can't afford to have anything happen to her, especially since she's Hiei's girlfriend!" Koenma taunted.  
  
"What did you say?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Dude you're full of it." Yusuke said smiling at Koenma.  
  
"Contact me later when you've found more out about this, we can't have those zombie-demon monsters killing anymore people." Koenma added.  
  
"Will do." Yusuke nodded, then Koenma's large baby face disappeared from the sky.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going then, Hiei, do you smell Nozomi anywhere near us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No." he simply said.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, she's your girlfriend isn't she?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes, but..." a tear rolled down the side of Hiei's cheek, "it wouldn't matter anyway, even if we did save, and close this case, Yuu KaiTou would still tell her that I'm a demon, then she wouldn't want anything to do me, unless..."  
  
Everyone looked at Hiei, "Unless I kill him." Hiei finished solemnly.  
  
"Hiei, you know that if you kill a human that you'll be put to death, right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get that creep away from her, and as long as she's safe and happy." Hiei said.  
  
"But she'll never be happy if you're dead Hiei." Yusuke replied.  
  
"What other choice do I have, if I don't get rid of him permanently, then he'll just hunt her down like the dog he is." Hiei concluded, walking away  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke started trying to walk over to his friend, but Kurama put his hand out, stopping him.  
  
"We must leave Hiei alone, this is a very important decision, that Hiei can only make on his own." Kurama explained.  
  
"Hiei..." Yusuke said looking after him.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to go fill the car with gas now, we're nearly empty." the driver of Yuu KaiTou's limo said, opening the window that separated the driver from the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Quite alright, go on ahead." Yuu KaiTou said, the driver nodded and then left the car.  
  
Nozomi looked down uncomfortably at her lap, because she could feel Yuu KaiTou's gaze upon her.  
  
"Look at all these wonderful things I bought you." Yuu started leaning over to get some of the bags. "Gorgeous dresses, beautiful earrings, and these elegant shoes, only made for dancing with your one true love." he went on.  
  
"Hiei doesn't know how to dance." Nozomi replied coldly.  
  
Yuu KaiTou looked at her angrily and then slapped her, she fell onto the other side of the seat, and Yuu KaiTou began to crawl on top of her, "W-What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Your frail, beautiful body isn't good enough for Hiei, he doesn't deserve to taste your sweet innocent lips." Yuu KaiTou began, kissing her arms as he crawled closer to her head.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone!" she said.  
  
"OK, after we make love I will." he said.  
  
Then Nozomi looked over to the floor, to the shoes he had dropped after he slapped her, as Yuu KaiTou started kissing her neck she used her foot to inch the shoe closer to her, then she grabbed it. "I'm glad you've finally given in." he said, then as he was about to kiss her lips, she hit him as hard as she could on his lowest part of his neck with the shoe, knocking him out cold.  
  
Nozomi began to breath heavily as she began to set herself up, she threw Yuu KaiTou off of her lap, got out the car and began to run home. "(Where on earth am I?)" she asked herself as she ran through the grassy meadow across the street from the gas station. Then when she finally out of sight she stopped to catch her breath. "He was really gonna, gonna,..." she huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath and then she plopped down on the grassy ground. "Well, at least I'm finally rid of that pervert, until he wakes up again I guess." she told herself, then she heard a rumbling noise and looked up in front of her, and across the meadow was an army of zombie demons on horse back--some on foot--coming right for her!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Date with Doom Part lll

hey everybody this is kairi and I just can't stop writing my spin on the yu yu hakusho--which I don't own--(sigh), life can be soooo harsh! well last time, nozomi finally got away from yuu kaitou, but then as she was running to her freedom, she was stopped by the mysterious demons that haunt her relentlessly, well, read away!  
  
Nozomi looked ahead in terror as the zombie's that had haunted her for years were coming right toward her, "(Hiei, where are you, I thought you'd be here to protect me...you SAID you'd be here to protect me!)" she thought to herself as she rose from the ground and began to run. "This may be the way back to Yuu KaiTou, but it'll worth getting smacked around a couple of times to be safe." she said aloud, then she looked behind herself. "Oh no!" she began, "They're getting closer!" she exclaimed trying to speed up, but it was to no avail, she was actually slowing down! "(Oh no,)" she began to think, "(This can't be the end yet...)" she went on thinking, "It can't end this way!" she exclaimed tripping over a rock. Then she hit the dirt, hard, harder than she had ever been hit in her life. "Hiei..." she started, tears lining her eyes, "Please, please, why have you deserted me now, now when I needed you the most..." the she passed out, she was overwhelmed from everything coming at once, the acceptance of her demise, Yuu KaiTou trying to rape her, Hiei breaking his promise and just leaving her to die, but when she passed out, her mind began to wander to Hiei's staying at her house.  
  
Nozomi's Memory: Hiei and Nozomi laid in her bed laughing with a box of chocolates in between them, "Are you serious, you really know Yusuke and you guys went to this scary castle and they were almost killed by BUNNIES?!" she exclaimed bursting out into fits of laughing.  
  
"It's true," Hiei began, "Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even take a step toward the castle before those weak things began to attack them!" he laughed.  
  
"Wow that's so hard to believe D.B.--Dream Boy--, especially since Yusuke acts like such a tough guy, I would've never guessed." Nozomi said taking a chocolate and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"I'm serious, they were screaming like babies when we first got there." he said also taking a chocolate.  
  
"Whoa." Nozomi said gently as she set herself up, Hiei turned around. "We must've stayed up all night talking about all those wonder stories you told me, isn't that sunset gorgeous?" Nozomi asked, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yes, it is, but I see lots of them, back on Hanging-Neck Island Kurama and I used to get up extremely early, and since there was nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see, they were even more beautiful." he said.  
  
"Hanging-Neck Island, why did you guys go there, did your family go on a vacation there, that place sounds kinda creepy." she replied.  
  
"No, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and I were forced to fight, by some weakling, I-I forget his name." Hiei said lying back down.  
  
"You're lying again." Nozomi said looming over him, hair black hair touching his nose.  
  
"About what?" he asked rolling over.  
  
"However that person was you're obviously still afraid of him, you're trembling." Nozomi said putting her hand on his arm.  
  
It was true, at night, Hiei still had nightmares about Toguro, his match with Bui, the whole thing still scared him, it was so surreal. "You're imagining things." he said.  
  
Nozomi sighed and then rested her head on Hiei's arm, "It sounds pretty thrilling, and if it's still got you scared then it must be exciting." Nozomi said.  
  
Hiei didn't reply.  
  
"Hey D.B., do you think that you could maybe take me to Hanging-Neck Island one day, maybe so I can see you fight, or maybe as a date...?" she asked blushing and looking down at him.  
  
Hiei rolled over, and now Nozomi's head was on his chest, and Hiei just looked at her, stroking her head as she looked at him. "Why are you so interested in me?" he asked.  
  
"Because, you fascinate me, and you're pretty cute." she giggled.  
  
"But you're too good for me, I mean, you have all this, compared to what you have, I could never offer you anything." he said.  
  
"I don't mind." Nozomi said softly. "That kind of stuff really isn't a necessity, " she began, laying her head side ways on his chest, "not as long as you're happy." she finished rubbing her head on his chest.  
  
Hiei put his left arm around he back, "What are you saying?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm saying I want to know you, the real you, under all those adventures and your bad boy persona(yes 'persona' is a word!), I'm searching for you Dream Boy, I'm searching for your soul." she concluded.  
  
Present: As Hiei sat on the crumb of Nozomi's street thinking of what to do Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama came dashing around the corner, "Hiei get your ass in gear those zombies just came to life and they're going to Nozomi!" Yusuke exclaimed as the three other boys surrounded Hiei.  
  
"Have you come to a decision yet Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No." Hiei simply said.  
  
There was silence for a while, until a faint rumbling noise began to grow, "Here they come, come on Hiei, Nozomi's in danger!" Yusuke exclaimed, but Hiei didn't get up. "Fine, you can run out on your girlfriend if you want to like a coward, but Nozomi is like a sister to me, and I'm not about to waste anymore time here with you because you're worried about yourself to notice that Nozomi's probably dying right now!" he went on.  
  
Hiei looked up to him, "Yusuke..." he began.  
  
The rumbling nose began to grow even louder and the ground was vibrating, "They're coming!" Kurama exclaimed and with that the boys jumped onto the nearest concrete wall and watched as the zombie's on horse and foot stampeded past them. "There is a battle to be had, those demons don't look like they're just going to retrieve someone, and it looks like their battle my lead to the closing of this case." Kurama observed.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm going." Hiei said looking up to him.  
  
"And what about Yuu Kaitou?" Yusuke asked looking down at him.  
  
"I'll decide that when we get there." Hiei said.  
  
Botan and Keiko got out of their taxi, "12,000 yen ladies." the driver said holding out his hand as Botan began to run toward the entrance of the mall.  
  
"Wait for me!" Keiko called after her, "Here." Keiko said following Botan into the building, they stopped in the grand-hall where a large water fountain was in front of them. "This place is so big, where do we start looking?" Keiko asked looking around.  
  
"Keiko think! You're a smart girl, if you were a creepy, geeky, for-eyed freak, where would you take a vulnerable girl?" Botan asked.  
  
"Um, the nearest place with a changing room!" Keiko replied.  
  
"Where can we find one?!" Botan said looking around.  
  
"There!" Keiko pointed, "The Lolly Pop Factory is the hottest shop here, and it has a lot of changing rooms." she added.  
  
"Let's get moving!" Botan exclaimed as she and Keiko began running over to the vibrantly colored boutique.  
  
The two girls ran in and began to look around, "Where are the changing rooms?!" Botan asked looking around.  
  
"May I help you?" a smiling servicewoman asked.  
  
"Tell me, have you seen a girl that's about 4'8'' go into on of those changing rooms?!" Botan asked shaking her.  
  
"That's confidential!" the frightened woman replied.  
  
"CONFIDENTIAL?!" Botan asked shaking her even harder.  
  
"Please, you have to tell us!" Keiko gently pleaded.  
  
"Security!!" the servicewoman called. Then two policemen came over to them, and a large crowd began to from around the store.  
  
Shizuru walked down the large stairs down to the first floor, looked up at the large fountain and sighed. "Even with 500,000 yen in my pocket I still can't enjoy myself at the mall, maybe Keiko's home, schooled should've been let out since those demons attacked their school, I hope she's OK." she said to herself walking over to the payphone, then she noticed the crowd and heard shouting. "Botan?" she asked walking over to see what all the commotion was all about. "Excuse me, comin' threw." Shizuru said politely pushing her way threw the crowd.  
  
"Take your hands off of me right now you delinquent!" the servicewoman exclaimed.  
  
"First tell us where our friend is!" Botan exclaimed continuing to shack her.  
  
"Hey little girl you'd better do what she says." one of the security guards said.  
  
"Who are you calling 'little girl'?" Keiko asked, "Our friend is in danger, and we want answers!" she went on.  
  
"You guys are causing too big a fuss, so just clam down missy." the other one said.  
  
Keiko growled and then slapped the security guard causing him to fall, "She's in trouble, this guy is really physco!" she said standing over him.  
  
"That's it, we're taking you too in." the other said.  
  
"Not so fast!" Shizuru said stepping out of the crowd and into the store.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	10. Date with Doom Part lV

hey everybody it's kairi, and I just wanted to tell you guys thanks for the reviews, I don't own the yu yu hakusho(but I hope to someday)sigh, well things are really heating up now the shizuru is back in the picture, well, read away!  
  
"Just what do you boys think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"Run along little missy, we just wanna take these two down to the station." the standing security guard said helping his partner up.  
  
"Screw that! Those brats are dead!" he said taking out his knight-stick once he was on his feet.  
  
Keiko backed away with a terrified look on her face, "Yeah, you're not so tough now are you?" the security guard said coming closer to her.  
  
Shizuru jumped in and kicked him to the floor, "Come on!" she said and the three girls ran out of the store into the grand-hall.  
  
"Now where do we go?" Keiko asked looking around.  
  
Botan looked around, "Up there, the elevator!" she pointed.  
  
"What about it?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there come on!" she exclaimed, and so Shizuru and Keiko followed her up the stairs to the elevator. "Hurry and get in!" Botan called opening the door.  
  
"They're coming!" Shizuru exclaimed, noticing that Keiko was falling behind.  
  
"Hurry!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"I-I can't!" Keiko called.  
  
"Come on!" Shizuru exclaimed grabbing Keiko's hand.  
  
"Get back here!" the security guards exclaimed.  
  
Keiko and Shizuru barely beat the security guards into the elevator, they dove in head first landing on the cold steel, "Shut the door!" Shizuru exclaimed and Botan instinctively pushed the button.  
  
"Now what?" Keiko asked as the elevator began to move and the guards ran over to the stairs.  
  
Botan walked over to the main powersource of the elevator, then pushed a button the said "OFF" and the elevator came to a halt.  
  
"You brought us in here so you could trap us in an elevator?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Botan smiled pointing to the ceiling of the elevator.  
  
"Oh, an emergency exit." Keiko said.  
  
"Well I'm impressed Botan, last time we listened to you we got lost in a forest for about two hours." Shizuru smiled.  
  
"I guess we've both really changed." Botan replied cheerfully, "By the way, what are you doing at the mall?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well Keiko wasn't home and I had some extra cash so I thought I'd just come blow it out here, life's been so boring after the Dark Tournament." Shizuru exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I must admit that is one of my all time favorite vacations." Botan said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"So how are we going to get up the that door?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well I was hoping Shizuru would let us climb up on her shoulders." Botan said looking over to her, "Are you up for it?" she asked.  
  
"Well we're probably gonna be on the nine o'clock news, so why don't we just let them think that we're a bunch of crazed trapezes performs." she replied.  
  
"Oh that's what I missed the most about you Shizuru, you're complex sarcasm and you're incredible strength, now if Yukina were only here, it'd be just like old times!" Botan exclaimed happily.  
  
"By the way, where did Yukina go after the tournament anyway?" Keiko asked.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll explain later, right now we've gotta get out of here." Botan said climbing onto Shizuru's shoulders, then she opened the door, "Bingo!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Did you get it?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, here I go." Botan replied climbing up onto the top of the elevator.  
  
"Come on Keiko you're up kid." Shizuru said.  
  
Keiko nodded and then began to climb up onto her shoulders and Botan pull her onto the top of the elevator.  
  
"Phew Now how are we gonna get Shizuru up here?" Keiko asked.  
  
Botan walked over to the glass door and saw one of the large pieces of cloth that lined the mall's walls, then she bent over to the door, "Hey Shizuru, this cloth up here can only hold two people." Botan started.  
  
"It's alright, you and Keiko will be much safer up there, I can handle those two." Shizuru replied.  
  
"No, you don't have to wait for us, just run to the nearest bus stop, don't stop no matter what." Botan instructed.  
  
"Alright, but you two stay out of trouble." Shizuru called back.  
  
"OK, but when you see us swing on the cloth, turn on the elevator and run like crazy!" Botan said.  
  
"Gotcha," Shizuru nodded, "Now get your butts up there!" she exclaimed.  
  
Botan nodded and then got up to open the glass door, then she turned to Keiko, "Keiko listen, no matter what hang on to me as tight as you can, we're going to have to jump into that fountain, it's about three feet deep, so we should be able to manage." Botan said.  
  
"Right." Keiko said nodding her head.  
  
Botan opened the glass door and took the cloth off the wall, "Hang on tight Keiko!" she exclaimed, Keiko nodded and held on to Botan's waist. "Now Shizuru!" she exclaimed using the cloth to swing toward the fountain.  
  
Shizuru turned back on the main power source and sent the elevator back to the first floor and began to run for the door. "You stop right there!" the security guards called in unison, but Shizuru didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Watch out Shizuru!" Botan as she and Keiko swung past her, she ducked out of the way and then Botan and Keiko let go, splashing into the fountain.  
  
Shizuru stopped by the fountain, "You guys alright?" she asked helping them out.  
  
"There's no time, let's go before we miss our bus!" Botan exclaimed grabbing Keiko by the hand and running out of the mall.  
  
"Damn, those broods better not show up at this place again, or there's gonna be hell to pay." the guard that Keiko slapped said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Come on," the other said, "I'll get you some ice.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all ran as fast as they could to catch up to zombies. "I think they're leading us to the meadow up ahead." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, that would explain why all those other zombies are there." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Then that probably means Nozomi is there as well and is in considerable danger." Kurama replied.  
  
"Well let's get moving!" Yusuke exclaimed knocking one of the zombies off the zombie horse and getting on, "Yuck! These guys wreak!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Now is not the time to complain Yusuke, we'll just have to make do with what we have." Kurama said following Yusuke's example, Hiei and Kuwabara did as well.  
  
"YIHA!" Kuwabara exclaimed as the boys went around the zombies that they were following and headed for the other group. Everyone drew their weapons as they went into the final confrontation.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	11. Date with Doom Finale

hey everybody, it's kairi and I'm bringing you the next part of my spin on the YYH! and yes, I don't own it(I wish they wouldn't make us say that, it really depresses me ï 


	12. History of Nozomi

hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the last part to this series of the yu yu hakusho, which I don't own--and yes, I'm going by series'!--but don't worry I'll be back with more! so read away!  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were all lined up in front of Koenma's desk as Koenma rigorously skimmed through papers. "OK pacifier breath, what's this all about?" Yusuke asked impatiently.  
  
Infant Koenma looked up at Yusuke with an annoyed look on his face, "Just hold on a sec." he said, and got back to reading, then slammed all the papers he was reading down, startling everyone in the room. "I bet you're all probably wondering why I called you all here." he began.  
  
"Gee, what was your first clue?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Can it with the wise-cracks Yusuke, I've had enough of your sass!" Koenma scolded, then he stood up on his desk and cleared his throat. "Yesterday when you all had seen Nozomi in that meadow right before you all road away Kurama recalls hearing one of the zombies refer to Nozomi as a Gentrek." Koenma began.  
  
"Suck up." Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
  
"After hearing this information Kurama responsibly reported this back to me, and after that I had Ogre look up the name in the records department and it turns out that you boys barely scratched the surface of this case." he went on.  
  
"So what's going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, it turns out that the Gentrek were a tribe of evil ancient demons who had fought a long and bloody battle with the Yukerri tribe on Nozomi's property, so basically her house was built on a demon grave yard." Koenma said. "So after the battle, only the mother demon was left and she presided in the basement were she could lay low for a couple of centuries and then take over someone's body. That someone had to be Nozomi, you see, in this tribe after the leader feels that they are going to die soon they give their powers to the youngest in the pack. Technically since Nozomi was literally born in that house the demons saw her as one of them and used the rest of their after life to protect her and this lead to them putting a spiritual barrier around her house, protecting her from the Yukerri demon tribe." he explained.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Nozomi was actually born in her house?" Yusuke asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, in fact I was surprised also, I had Ogre look up Nozomi's records and it turns out that her mother was unable to get to the hospital because her father had fallen down the stairs of her house trying to get to the phone, but Spirit World Intelligence believes that the Gentrek demon spirits actually caused his fall, because they were desperate to get their mother demon a host." Koenma said.  
  
"So Nozomi's demons are the bad guys?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Ironic huh? But they were on a rampage since Nozomi left her house, they were just determined on keeping the Gentreks in line, even after death." Koenma replied.  
  
"Geez, I've known the girl practically all my life and it turns out that she has this deep dark past, it's like who can you trust now-a-days?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, well Nozomi didn't even know, and we're trying to keep it that way." Koenma said looking over to Hiei, who automatically looked away.  
  
"Well don't worry, if we gotta keep this a secret I'm such Botan of all people would be first to blab." Yusuke chuckled.  
  
Just then the door to Koenma's office opened and an angry Botan stormed in, "I can't believe this, after all we've been through-you all weren't even going to tell me about this meeting were you?!" she asked.  
  
"Well..." Yusuke started, but Botan cut him off.  
  
"And YOU, saying I'd be the first to blab!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well you are notorious for having a big mouth when it comes to stuff like this." Yusuke smiled.  
  
Then Keiko and Shizuru walked into Koenma's office as well, "How could you say something like that Yusuke, Botan's kept lot's of things secret that you don't even know about." Keiko said, with Poo in her arms of course!  
  
"Like what? The moon isn't made out of cheese, there are monsters under my bed?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, things like Keiko's got a new boyfriend and he's much cuter than you." Shizuru said tossing her hair aside.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"She's not serious." Botan said.  
  
"I knew that." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, I guess the gangs all here, and I trust that you heard about us keeping Nozomi's powers and past a secret." Koenma said.  
  
"Of course, you don't think we were here just to listen to you boys talk about porn did you?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yes, although it would be hard, Nozomi and I grew up together even though she was home schooled, and its really too bad that her house was burned down and her parents were killed, I'm really going to miss that house and her parents." Keiko said sadly.  
  
"Look, we're all sad here but you can't go pull a Botan and go tell Nozomi everything!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean pull a Botan!?" Botan asked.  
  
"And what do you mean 'sad', you think just because I'm sad I'd tell her something so important?!" Keiko asked.  
  
"Man, it really is just like old times." Koenma said relaxing in his chair and preparing for a nap as Botan and Keiko both chewed out Yusuke and everyone just stood by and watched.  
  
ATTENTION ALL CHARACTER DESIGNERS ON THIS WEBSITE!!!!!!  
  
Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, but even though its not until my next series on the YYH I need you all to come up with characters, designs and names because the gang is going back to the Dark Tournament, which means it's crunch time for me! Please be sure to enclose your character at the end of your review!  
  
Thanks in advance!  
  
Kairi 


End file.
